


Journeys

by ChelleLeigh1917



Series: The First Years [1]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Anne's journey back to London post-Tewkesbury</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journeys

The battle was over, and the smoke was clearing from the field. Anne had gone back into the monastery to gather her things. Richard was trying so much to not think of the state in which he’d found her. She seemed fine, her strength was more than a little amazing to him. If he’d been a few minutes later, no he would not think of that. He would only be grateful that Anne was at least mostly unharmed, and she’d returned to his life. 

Looking back he should not have been surprised that she’d corrected him, that she should be called “Princess Anne.” Of course, he’d hated that. He hated any thought of her belonging to Lancaster. 

Anne stepped out of the monastery with her small bundle of belongings. She glanced around and found Richard immediately. Her smile was a bit tremulous as she approached him. 

“You’re ready to go?” Richard said softly. 

Anne nodded. “Yes, I am.” 

He smiled softly. “With any luck, you will not have to see this place again.” 

She nodded. “I do hope you are right.” She took a deep breath. “Perhaps, I should not ask this…” 

Richard was not certain how he knew exactly what she was asking. “Your….husband…” The word stuck in his throat for a moment. “He will be buried honorably.” 

She nodded. “Then I have discharged my duty to him.” 

Richard nodded. “We probably will not go very far today, but at least we’ll be away from here.” He moved to the mounting block, and held the reins of her horse. 

“Thank you.” Anne murmured as she mounted the horse. 

Richard nodded, as he moved over to his own horse and mounted. 

Anne turned as he rode over to her. “Richard?” She asked. 

He smiled softly. “Yes?”

“I do hope our pace is a little….less punishing.” She said softly. 

Richard looked at Anne, his eyes full of sympathy. “I promise you, this is not a forced march. Anytime you need to rest, tell me.” 

She nodded her agreement. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They’d only travelled about two hours, when Richard decided it was best to stop for the evening as they’d arrived at an inn. He asked for two rooms, one for Anne, and one for him and his men. 

After giving Anne some time to settle, Richard knocked on the door to her room. 

“Yes?” Anne said softly. 

Richard stepped in. “Do you mind if we talk for a few minutes?” 

She smiled. “Not at all, Richard.” 

He closed the door behind him and stood against it. He could not help but think of how young Anne looked with her hair falling down around her shoulders wearing her white nightgown. 

Anne looked up at him from the bed. After just a moment, she blushed. She realized immediately they were alone in the chamber. 

“We should probably have a chaperone.” Richard said softly. 

“I don’t believe there is anyone to ask, Richard.” Anne nodded. 

He nodded. “I hope you know I would never harm you.” 

Anne looked down, “I know that as sure as I know the sun will come up in the morning.” 

Richard smiled. “Then I would say we are safe to talk.” 

“What do you wish to talk about?” Anne asked softly. 

Richard gazed at her for a moment, his eyes soft. “I cannot help but find myself concerned about all you’ve been through.” 

Anne smiled softly. “I truly am….” She’d started to say she was fine. 

“What Anne?” Richard murmured. 

“I was about to say I am fine.” She said softly. 

“Are are you?” He murmured. 

“My father….” She murmured. 

Richard immediately moved over to him. “Oh, Anne….” He said softly. 

Anne looked up as he sat next to her. “They said….Somerset said he died in battle. He was brave.” 

“And he was.” Richard murmured. “I was there.” 

Anne looked up at him. “You were there?” She said softly. 

“There was no way to save him.” He said softly. “It all happened so fast.” 

“I doubt the King would have wanted….” Anne said honestly. 

“A choice of surrender and forgiveness was given to him the night before the battle.” Richard said softly. 

“He would never have taken that.” Anne said softly. 

“No, he would not have.” Richard shook his head. “He has been honorably buried at Bisham Abbey.” 

Anne expelled a breath she had not even realized she’d been holding. “Thank God.” She murmured. 

“I’ll take you there sometime.” He murmured. 

Anne turned to look at him. “Will you?” 

“Of course.” He nodded. 

Anne studied him for a moment. “You speak as if there could be a future between us.” 

Richard’s breath caught. “It’s probably much too soon to speak of such things, Anne.” 

She gazed at him for a moment. “You brought it up, Richard.” 

“I will not deny I want a future with you.” He murmured. 

Anne found herself blushing. “I will admit a future with you does hold a certain appeal.”

“Then why don’t we say after a certain period of mourning, then we will court?” He said softly. 

Anne watched him for a moment. “You really think we would be allowed to court before marriage, because I do not.” 

“Why?” He asked. 

“I am a Neville heiress. Your brother is not going to want my fortune to go to a non-Yorkist husband.” She said softly. 

“All the more reason, we will be allowed to marry.” He said softly. “Although George may have something to say about that.” 

“And just what could George say?” Anne asked. 

“George is likely to be appointed as your guardian.” Richard said softly. 

“Guardian?” Anne laughed softly. “I am a widow, I am old enough to have married, and been bedded. I do not need a guardian.” 

“Ah, but George will argue that you are the widow of a traitor.” Richard said softly. “Therefore you need a guardian. “ 

Anne was quiet for a moment. “What would you advise?” 

“Play along with George, make him think you agree with him, flatter him, so you are able to see people.” 

“So I am able to see you.” She smiled. 

“Well, yes of course.” He smiled. “Flatter him, so we can see each other. And I will speak with Edward. When your six months or a year of mourning are up, we will marry.”

“And when I go before the King?” Anne said softly. 

“Stress none of what has happened was your choice.” He said softly. 

“It was not.” Anne murmured. 

Richard moved over to her. “What would you have chosen?” He asked softly. 

“You’ll laugh at me.” She murmured. 

“I doubt that.” He said softly. 

She looked up. “You, I would have chosen you as my husband.” 

“You will have me as your husband.” He promised softly. “Whatever it takes, Anne. You will have me as your husband.” 

She looked up at him. “I’m not the girl you knew Richard.” 

He nodded. “Neither am I the boy you knew, Anne.” 

“Then we will grow to know each other all over again.” She murmured. 

“Yes, we will.” Richard nodded. “It is late, I’m certain neither of us rested well last night.”

Anne yawned softly, unable to deny the truth in that statement. She sighed as Richard pulled the covers around her. 

“Rest.” He said softly, kissing her forehead. 

She looked up. “Where will you sleep?”

“In the other room.” He murmured. 

She nodded, curling up on the bed. Richard watched her for a few moments, until he was certain she slept. He opened the door, and quietly left the chamber. He glanced at Rob Percy who stood guard outside the door. “Let me sleep a few hours, then I’ll guard Lady Anne for the rest of the night.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning a series of one shots covering the first year or two of Richard and Anne's marriage. This is the first of those fics.


End file.
